Currently, the vehicle insurance framework requires insurance for each vehicle a member owns, even if they are a single member. Adding to the problem is that the discounts for lower mileage cars are not significant enough to truly be a benefit to the insurance customer. Today, one of the larger rating factors deals with the damage that the vehicle itself can visit upon other vehicles. As the vehicles on the road become more homogenous, the risks presented by the vehicles themselves become less differentiated between them. Thus, providing vehicle insurance to a driver based on what specific vehicle they drive is becoming less important and is not needed. Also, current insurance models and frameworks may not accurately risk the driver themselves and may impose higher than needed premiums based on the number of vehicles on an insurance policy rather than the risk of driving in general.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.